Welcome Home
by 004946Red
Summary: Katara passes and is welcomed by Aang


Korra pressed her fingers to Lin's foreheaad and allowed the power to flow through, mending the severed link between Lin and her connection to the earth.

Katara stood beside her son Tenzin and his family watching proudly. Everyone else seemed surprised and awed, but to Katara, this was simply another aspect of being the avatar.

Aang watched on, so proud of Korra. So proud of everyone. "She's going to be a great avatar." Aang looked at Toph and smiled. "She is. I'm so proud of Lin, she was incredible." Toph smiled looking on with her sightless eyes. "I know."

Sokka, Kya and Hakoda came to stand on either side of Katara. Aang smiled lovingly at the old woman, "How I miss you." He whispered. Katara's head twitched towards him suddenly, as if she'd heard him.

"She's getting closer." Toph said. Aang nodded, "Indeed she is."

Her house was crowded, similar to her home on Air Temple Island. It warmed her to see so many friendly faces. Sitting in her chair in the corner the room watching her family and friends smile and laugh and bicker brought a smile to her face.

Korra looked at Katara and smiled, Korra noticed as of late, the old waterbender was becoming quieter, and more distant. Katara stood and quietly disappeared into her bedroom. Korra's brows furrowed but then her attention to a tall, bald man wearing golden yellow and red robes.

Katara sat on her bed and sighed heavily and looked at the picture sitting on the nightstand. The sepia photograph depicted herself and Aang surrounded by their young family. She picked up the photograph and traced the outlines of her late husbands face. "I miss you." She whispered.

Korra felt a strange sensation and stood. She crossed the room to Katara's room and opened the door. Katara lay on her bed, the candle light flickering. Korra knew instantly, Katara had passed.

"Korra what's...?" Tenzin's voice stopped when he looked into the room. Korra looked up, "I'm sorry Tenzin." She whispered. Tenzin smiled sadly, "It was her time." He said. Korra placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's with Aang now." Tenzin shut his eyes and tears escaped.

"Tenzin?" Kya and Bumi stepped forward. Bumi's usual wild nature was suddenly gone and replaced with a solemn one. "Korra can you give us a minute?" Korra nodded and stepped back.

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi stepped into the room. Sobs could all of sudden be heard from Kya. Everyone quietened in the living area. Korra announced, "Katara has passed on." Everyone was silent a moment before Jinora spoke, "Gran-Gran..." Tears formed in her and her siblings eyes. Pema hugged her children and began whispering kind words too them.

Mako, Asami and Bolin came over and embraced Korra. "She was one of the greatest women to ever live." Korra whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "She was." Mako answered softly. "She was an awesome water bender." Bolin said solemnly.

Katara opened her eyes.

Around her, was the most beautiful forest she'd ever seen, a crystal clear water fall rushed down creating a beautiful stream that ran beside her. She could vaguely see a temple on a hill in the sun up a road.

"Katara." She knew that voice anywhere.

She looked up, her smile already on her face. Aang stood, at a young twenty in his golden yellow and red robes. "Aang." She stopped suddenly. Her hand flew to her throat, "My voice..." She smiled, it sounded young again.

She looked down at her hands, they were no longer wrinkled and arthritic. She glanced down further, her dress was extremely close to what her wedding dress had being. She looked up and grinned at Aang.

He came forward his arms open. Katara stepped into them and marveled at the sense of 'home' she felt as his arms encircled her. "I've missed you." She whispered. "I've missed you more." He said. Katara looked up at him, "You haven't aged a day." Aang chuckled and lowered his lips to hers.

It felt amazing to feel his lips open hers again. To feel his hands open her waist and back again. He pulled back, a grin gracing his features, "Come you're too be officially welcomed." Katara allowed him to lead her threw the forest, "Officially?" Aang grinned, "You'll see."

They stepped into a large clearing that was filled to the brim with spirits. Katara gasped and Aang's grip tightened on her hand. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Gran-Gran, Pakku, Iroh, Yue, her mother and father, King Bumi, the kyoshi warriors and several other friends stood around. As well as faces she didn't know including large animals and other spirits.

Suddenly the crowd parted and the previous avatars stood, a large mass of them. Kyshoi and Roku at the front. Kyoshi said, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, for your incredible faith and love for people you, along with all your friends who fought for peace have being given honorary positions in the Spirit world."

Katara glanced at Aang, but he only smiled proudly. "Master Katara, it is an honor to be in your presence." Everyone bowed to her.

She watched as Aang bent the knee to her grinning happily.

After a hearty reunion and lot's of greeting Aang's past lives Aang lead her to his temple, the one she'd seen prior.

As they entered Katara noted, "This looks an awful lot like..." Aang rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Katara rested her head against his shoulder. "I love it."

Aang stopped them and turned to Katara. "Welcome home."


End file.
